The present invention relates to a processing unit for processing at least one filter-tow strip for producing filters for rod-shaped smoking articles such as cigarettes, such a unit comprising at least one tow guidance section along which the filter-tow strip can move in the direction of its longitudinal extension, as well as multiple processing devices that are assigned to the tow guidance section for processing the filter tow strip. The invention furthermore relates to an apparatus for processing filter tow material for the production of filters for rod-shaped smoking articles such as cigarettes, with a filter tow supply for supplying at least two filter tow strips to at least two processing units. The invention also relates to a system comprising at least one such apparatus and at least one downstream-positioned apparatus for processing the filter tow strips.
A processing unit, an apparatus, and a system of this type are known, for example from German patent applications DE 42 09 789 A1 and DE 43 08 093 A1. The known apparatuses can be used for producing filter rods with the dual-rod forming method by pulling strips of filter tow (e.g. consisting of cellulose acetate fibers) from a bale, which are then processed by drawing and treating them with a plasticizer, reshaping them into a round form, and subsequently supplying them in the desired form and consistency to a continuous filter-rod forming machine for further processing. In this machine, a continuous filter rod is produced by wrapping the processed filter tow strip with a wrapping material. The finished, continuous filter rod is then cut into individual filter rod sections for producing cigarettes or other rod-shaped smoking articles.
Even though the above-described apparatuses and systems have proven themselves in practical operations, it has turned out that in some cases it is difficult to meet the space requirements for setting up an apparatus or system of this type. In addition, there is an increased need for higher flexibility during the manufacturing of these apparatuses and systems.